1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to contact lenses. More specifically, the disclosure relates to scleral lenses. Even more specifically, the disclosure relates to a method, computer program product, and apparatus for manufacturing scleral lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inconsistencies are commonly present in the human eye that causes images on the retina to be blurred and/or have less detail than images on a retina in an eye without inconsistencies. Inconsistencies in the eye are referred to as aberrations. Lower order aberrations are inconsistencies based on refractive error. For example, lower order aberrations may cause commonly experienced conditions, such as nearsightedness, farsightedness, or other suitable conditions.
Higher order aberrations are less commonly experienced than lower order aberrations. Higher order aberrations are inconsistencies in the human eye that alter a wavefront of light as the wavefront of light travels through the pupil of the eye. For example, a higher order aberration may be coma, spherical aberration, trefoil, or another suitable condition. A wavefront is a surface containing points affected in the same way by a wave at a given time. The higher order aberrations may cause glare, starburst patterns in the image, double vision, or other suitable effects.
Some inconsistencies may be reduced or eliminated by positioning a contact lens on the eye. For example, corneal contact lenses may be used to reduce or eliminate some lower order aberrations. Corneal contact lenses are contact lenses that are shaped to rest on the cornea area of the eye without resting on the pupil area of the eye. The positioning of corneal contact lenses on the eye may not eliminate higher order aberrations or reduce the higher ordered aberrations to desired levels. Further, the positioning of the corneal contact lenses on the eye may cause alteration of one or more wavefronts of light traveling through the corneal contact lens and the pupil of the eye to form additional higher order aberrations.
Scleral contact lenses are another type of contact lens. A scleral contact lens is shaped to rest on the sclera of the eye without resting on the cornea or the pupil of the eye. In other words, the scleral contact lens rests on the sclera and vaults the cornea and the pupil of the eye.